Pokemon Adventures: Graia Champion
by Prosperan Son
Summary: A pokemon adventure in a world where there are no humans and the pokemon themselves have intelligence and personality. I tis a world much like our own and yet completely different. Follow the journey of a young Chimchar as he sets out to assemble an all-star team and become the Graia World Champions.
1. Unsure Beginnings

_**Path of the Fighter: Marcus's Begininnings**_

**Three Days Ago:**

"Just go down already! "Marcus yelled angrily as he ran forward at Kwan, once more attempting to topple the Hariyama. Marcus swiped at the hulking Pokémon, the teacher simply raising one of its giant hands, palm flat, deflecting the chimchar's fury swipes. The chimp-like Pokémon continued to rake its claws at Kwan's massive hand, his attempt to break past the giant's defense feeble.

"Is this all? Seven years training at this dojo, and this is all you've got?" Kwan asked rhetorically, continuing to deflect the youngling's claws. With his other hand, he stifled a mocking yawn. That made Marcus's face burn red with anger.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Marcus snarled furiously, jumping at Kwan's hand, it was easily three-fourths the size of Marcus himself, and slammed both feet against Kwan's palm, propelling himself back into the air. Taking a deep breathe, Marcus fired out a stream of flaming red bolts at Kwan, blasting away at him with ember. Kwan's reflexes were slower this time, and he simply braced himself, grunting as each ember bolt struck him. A smoke cloud enveloping him as Marcus landed on both feet steadily, jumping into the air, raising his fist.

"Ha! How'd ya like that?" Marcus gloated triumphantly, believing himself the victor." If you can't stand the heat get the hell out the kitch..."His gloating cut short as Kwan stepped forward a bright ball of white energy forming in his left hand." Uh-oh..." Marcus mumbled right before Kwan thrust his hand forward, the white orb bursting into a beam of energy. Panicking, the Chimcar bent backwards, nearly falling on his bum. The lance of energy flew straight through where his head was scant seconds before, the raw heat of it causing him to sweat." Crap that was close." He sighed in relief . He had forgotten all about Kwan's Force Palm.

Marcus quickly straightened himself , only to find that Kwan was right in front of him, close enough that he could smell the scorched skin where his ember had struck home." So damn predictable boy!" Kwan yelled before raising his hand, slamming it downwards onto Marcus head. "Sweet mother of-!" His expression cut off with a grunt as he crossed both hands in an attempt to block Kwan's Brick Break. To his credit, Marcus didn't let out a sound of pain as the Brick Break pushed past his cross-guard and slammed down right ontop of his head with the force of a sledge hammer.

Kwan's hand slipped to his side and he took three steps back, examining the Chimchar. Marcus stood defiantly, slightly bent forward. Heaving deep breathes, he glared at Kwan." I won't lose!" He yelled, taking one step forward. Time seemed to slow around him, the world starting to spin" I ..won't..won't..I ..won't ...lose" the words came out in a slow rasp before he collapsed to the ground unconscious...

**Two Days Later:**

"I WON'T LOSE!" Marcus shouted as he surged upwards from his cot, blanket falling from his shoulders. Turning his head from side to side, he took in his surroundings. The walls of the room he was in were completely colorless, simply base white. There was a desk, fountain and cabinets set to the corner of the room filled with medicines, needles, scanners, and numerous other medical equipment. He was laying on a bed, set against an open window. After three seconds, it all came together "I lost..." He sighed depressingly, slumping back against his pillow.

"Ow."He winced, his head hurting at the merest touch , even from the pillow's soft fabric and stuffing. He touched the top of his head and winced again, feeling bandages wrapped around his skull, and then noticed his wrist were bandaged as well." What happened?" He asked no in particular, only remembering scant bits of the fight.

" A minor skull fracture and two cracked wrist is what happened..." A soft voice answered from the doorway. A tall brown and pink furred lopunny stepped through the doorway, clipboard in hand. A black sash was wrapped around torso in a loop, from the top of her right shoulder around to the left of her was a white pin marked with a red cross. This was Winry, a former student of the Dojo and now acting nurse/teacher.

"I've gotta say Marcus, that Kwan doesn't pull his punches, but I'm sure you know that from personal experience." She smiled a very kind and motherly smile.

"You're telling me." The simian groaned, rubbing his tired eyes with his better hand. "I swore I almost had him. If I had just been faster and knew where to hit the big lug, I could do some serious damage!"

"Marcus, the problem isn't your speed or about how much damage you can inflict, the problem is that you lack patience and let your anger get the better of you half the time." Winry explained, sitting at the side of the bed." You may have been able to beat the other students and lower class trainers with sheer fury alone, but it's going to take more then that to beat the higher class fighter like Kwan. "

Marcus sighed in understanding." I know and I'm trying to work on my anger, but it's ha-" He was cut short, Winry pressing her hand against his mouth. He stopped, looking up to see that same compassionate and motherly smile again.

"You don't need to explain Marcus and I promise that you'll overcome it." Winry assured him, moving her hand to pat his shoulder

"And how do you know that?" He asked inquisitively, waiting for an answer.

"Because I use to be like you, in fact I was a lot worse. I'd put people in the hospital for even looking at me the wrong way." She replied, punching her fist against her palm." I eventually went on a journey though, and learned a lot more than what could be taught here. Not that you can't learn how to fight here or anything, but I think the lessons the world has to teach, would do you some good." There was a glint in her eyes, memories of her journey evidently coming to the fore.

"Do you think so?" Marcus asked her unconvinced, not because she had gone a journey, but that she said she was like him once. It was honestly hard to believe, given how caring she was.

"I do." She assured him, rising back to her feet, clipboard in hand." Anyways Marcus, I want you to stay here for another day. I'm going to give you some medicine that should make the pain go away for a few days until your all healed." She informed him, reading the chart as she walked towards the door. "Oh and Marcus, if it makes you feel any better, there's only two people who have beaten Kwan as far as I know."

"Who?" He asked, curious as to who could have beaten the hariyama.

"Well there's Master Tatsuo...and me." She gave him a wink before walking out the door, leaving Marcus dumbfounded.

"Ah Damn." Marcus smirked, leaning back against his pillow, and thinking to himself what Winry had said. There'd be much thought over the next few days.


	2. Goal in Mind

**Now**

"You want to do what now?" Tatsuo asked curiously, his right brow rose in curiosity. Arms crossed, he looked down at Marcus, the Chimchar kneeling down before him in obeisance. An Infernape, Tatsuo sat cross-legged atop a large yellow cushion, a bowl of ramen in one hand, chopsticks in the other.

_Don't act like you didn't hear me _was what Marcus wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut." Master Tatsuo, please, allow me to go on a journey!" He repeated with a shout, it wasn't necessary, but he wanted to emphasize how serious he was. Rising up, he stared at his Master, waiting for him to give his reply.

"Any particular reason? I mean, this is rather out of the blue Marcus." Tatsuo continued to question the Chimchar. Caught off guard, a student requesting his permission to leave was the last thing he expected, his nephew nonetheless.

"Master, I want to get stronger. I've learned a lot from my time here, but if I'm ever going to reach my full potential I need to experience everything the world has to offer! Surely you understand, you yourself went on a journey and my father!" He stated with his bright green eyes, full of conviction.

"Winry has been talking to you, hasn't she?" The Infernape guessed, seeing the same desire for adventure he had seen in both Winry and Marcus's father.

"Possibly, but that's not the point!" Marcus answered, looking to the corner of the room where Winry, Kwan, and the other instructor, Honsou, a Staraptor who watching from the edges of the door.

Tatsuo turned his head in the direction Marcus was looking, glaring at his three nosey instructors. The three of them simply gave a guilty smile before disappearing, going back to their duties. _I'll kill them _Tatsuo thought to himself, hating intrusive snoops." And do you think you're ready to take this kind of undertaking Marcus? The world is a big place and you'll be out there by yourself at first. Kwan, Honsou, Winry and I won't be there to hold your hand if you screw up."

"I know, but this is something I need to do. Besides, I think I can handle myself out there. What's the worst that could happen?" Marcus asked smartly, crossing his arms with a smug and confident smile.

Tatsuo gripped his fist in annoyance, and smashed it downwards onto his nephew's head, causing him to yelp.

"Gah! What was that for?" Marcus winced, rubbing his only recently healed head. He glared at his uncle, waiting for a response only to find him his Uncle now standing before him, arms raised. He closed his eyes, waiting for another strike to the head. He was surprised when Tatsuo simply wrapped both arms around him in a hug, pulling him closely.

"Don't get cocky you knucklehead." His uncle answered, hugging him tightly. "If you want to do this, then you have my blessings. Besides..." He pulled back, raising Marcus in the air" Your father would have had my head if I said no." Finishing, he set him down, patting his head.

"Please stop that, it's still sensitive." Marcus smiled with a painful flinch. Bowing once more in respect, " Thank you uncle."

"Pack everything that you will need for the travel and be ready to leave in three days. I'll need to prepare some things of my own before you go." He instructed, giving him a nod to leave the room.

Marcus gave a toothy grin, simply running out of the room to pack for the upcoming journey.

**Three Nights Later:**

Marcus snored loudly, turning on his side as the a light shined through the doorway. He pulled the blanket over him, hiding his under the pillow so that he could sleep peacefully. Tatsuo, watched from the doorway, Winry opposite to him. Leaning against the doorway, the lopunny examined Marcus alongside Tatsuo.

"It's hard to believe he'll be gone in three days. Seemed like it was only Yesterday when his parent's left him here to go off to the War." Winry stated, watching the Infernape for his response. They had known each other for twenty years, and he wasn't much prone to showing emotion...aside from anger and annoyance of course.

"Yes well, I promised his parent's that I'd make sure he'd grow into a young man. Besides, were we not around his age when we went off on adventures of our own?" He replied, a satisfied smile crossing his lips as he remembered their own time in the world.

"You don't need to remind me Tatsuo, I can remember them fondly enough. Luckily for him things aren't as dangerous now as they were two decades ago." She closed on him, resting her head against his chest. His arms wrapped around waist and he turned her over, her back to his front." And who knows? Maybe he'll make a name for himself?" It was possible, and both of them knew it.

"He will. I'm sure of it." The Infernape assured her, placing his hands over hers.

"If you say so. Anyways, we should let him sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a heck of a day. And Arceus knows what'll happen." She smiled, leaning on the tip of her toes and gave Tatsuo and peck on the cheek before walking away. The Infernape watched her leave with faint smile creasing his face. She was right, as always. Closing the door to Marcus room, The Infernape walked through the halls for his own room. Twenty years ago, he had been like Marcus, and so had his father. Young, Reckless, Arrogant, so full of life, and now here he was head of a Dojo , teaching young kids and teenagers how best to fight and defend themselves alongside the love of his life, and their two best friends. He could only hope Marcus's future could be so promising.


	3. Departure

It is dawn; the veil of night is torn apart as the sun rises on the horizon. Spears of light fill the sky, illuminating the clouds and making a collage of red, blues and purples appear. It will be a beautiful day, a perfect day. As the sun continues to rise, it signals what will soon be the start of a young chimchar's journey. A rite of passage, which many young Pokémon must experience ,to better themselves.

"And your positive you've got everything that you're going to need ?" Winry asked worriedly, the lopunny was bent down on her knees, trying to maintain eye level with Marcus. She pulled the Chimchar closely, padding his body and making sure everything was alright, he had only recently recovered from his spar with Kwan, the second-tier instructor for the dojo.

"Yes, yes, everything's packed and ready to go now 'mom' "Marcus spoke the last part with sarcasm. He groaned in annoyance, Winry wasn't really his mother, but she was the closest thing he had to one since his own left for reasons still unknown to him. "Winry, I'm fine. I've got everything in my satchel, ready to go." He assured her with a small grin.

"I packed some medicine in there that should be good for any minor injuries. Anything serious and you go to the nearest center possible alright?" She informed him, her concern plastered all over his face.

"I'm sure, I'll be alright. You act like I'm going to jump off of a cliff and break my legs or something. I mean honestly, what's the worst that could happen?" He replied smartly, arms folded.

"..." Silence was her only response, sometimes she felt like she knew him better then he knew himself. And if there was one thing that she certain about, it was that Marcus, was a magnet for trouble. She simply hugged him tightly to her chest, her cotton-like arms wrapping around his neck and back." Just be careful, I won't be there to tell you I told you so." She joked, giving him one of her motherly smiles that always made him feel warm inside. She stood up, backing away towards the twin pillar entrance that lead to the Dojo, fitting into the line of instructors. To her right was Kwan the Hariyama and to the left was Honsou, the Staraptor and fourth tier instructor. Stand at the head of them was Tatsuo, first tier instructor, head of the Dojo and Marcus's Uncle.

Kwan and Honsou walked up next, neither of them kneeling to match his level. Kwan liked to tease the Chimchar, but over seven years he had grown on him like a nephew.

" I've packed enough food to last you five days, if you ration them properly you should be able to make them last longer than just that. But as soon as you run out, you''ll need to rely on the land boy." Kwan stated, handing Marcus the rations, watching as he stuffed it messily into his satchel." Now you go out there, you get stronger and then you come back here and show me everything you've learned. I'll be waiting."

"When I come back Kwan, I'm going to have you on your back begging for mercy." Marcus promised, a cocky grin plastered over his face.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night boy." Kwan chuckled, moving aside for Honsou to make his piece.

The Staraptor took two steps forward, his talons digging into the soft ground." I remember when you first came here, a little runt about this small." He held his hands together, emphasizing the size with his feathered wings." And while you're certainly not that small anymore, you'll always be my runt." The Staraptor patted Marcus's head who simply had his eyes closed in disbelief.

"You're not much for sentimental moments are you?" Marcus asked mockingly

"No, not really. But I tried my best and that's what matters right?"

"No, not really." The chimchar repeated his worlds mockingly, casually dismissing Honsou's crappy goodbye with a shrug.

"You little runt!" Honsou growled, wings rising in preparation to use close combat on the bratty Chimchar. Kwan had to restrain him and pull him back into the line. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" A quick brick break to the back of neck from Kwan settled him down...

Tatsuo finally walked up, the Infernape bending down and gazing into Marcus's eyes." There's not much to say that hasn't already been said and I've never been a sentimental kind of guy. All I can really tell you Marcus is that I'm proud of you. And no matter what happens, I'll always be proud of you. You're going to be leaving a boy you'll come back a man. "

"Thank you, master. I promise I won't let you down or the others down. But there's uh...something I wanted to ask you." Marcus said in a whisper so that the others couldn't hear them. Only Winry's ears perked up a bit, but Marcus didn't mind her listening." Any advice? I mean, from your own personal experience, what's the best thing I can do on this journey?"

"Hmmm..." Scratching his chin, Tatsuo contemplated for a few scant seconds before answering" Make friends. Make a lot of friends and meet people. It'll go a long way towards making the hard parts tolerable. You'll never forget the ones you make, and besides it's always better to travel with company." The Infernape looked back towards the three instructors behind him. Honsou was on the floor, wings spread out with Kwan trying to wake him back up. Tatsuo turned towards Winry, who having heard his words, simply blushed, her hands clasping one another." That's the best advice I can give."

"Alright thanks." Marcus sighed with a nod , waiting for his uncles last words.

"Now Marcus, you're going to be travelling on route 31, the first town you should come across is Ghota. The travel there is rather short so you shouldn't have to worry much about your food supply, though when you get there, look for a cacturne named Ariella, she'll have some information to give you that I'm sure you'll be interested in, plus some money for your travels." He instructed

"What kind of information?"

"Just trust me. Anyways, you better head off, I want you to reach Malthorn Forest by the evening and rest there. It's dangerous to go travel through there at night."

"Yes master." Marcus nodded in agreement , raising his hand to grasp Tatsuo's in a firm grip that lasted for a second before he turned to head out. Looking over his shoulder, he waved good bye to all of them. Winry, now wrapped in Tatsuo's arms now , returned the wave, his Uncle simply nodded.

And so his journey began.


	4. Malthorne Forest

Featured Characters

Marcus/Chimchar/ Student

Tatsuo/Infernape/ Head Instructor and Owner of the Dojo/ Former Student/ Marcus's Uncle and Adopted Guardian

Winry/Shiny Lopunny/3rd Training Instructor/Nurse/Former Student

**Prelude:**

**Tatsuo's Dojo**

**17 Hours After Marcus's Departure**

**Dinner Time**

Tatsuo leaned back in his chair, slurping a mouthful of steaming ramen noodles. After he swallows them whole, he takes a moment to breathe, the noodles are scorching hot, ironic since he was a fire type Pokémon. He blew on his ramen, trying to cool it down when he could hear a noise from the hallway.

"TATSUO! TATSUO! TATSUO!" He heard the feminine voice yell for him, he recognized it as Winry's, his wife. She rushes through the door, stopping a foot away from him. She hunches slight as she stands, her torso heaving heavily as she tries to regain her breathe. She has something in her hand.

"What is it?" The Infernape ask the Lopunny calmly, taking another slurp of his noodles as he waits for her to answer.

"Marcus...he...he..." She stumbles between each breathe, taking a quick drink from the mug of tea next to his bowl to help calm herself.

"He what? Come on! Out with it!" Tatsuo urges her.

"He forgot his damn map and compass!" She finally managed to say in a exhausted voice. In her hand were probably the two most important items that Marcus needed to get through on his travels, Arceus only knew how bad he was with directions.

Tatsuo nearly choked on a clump of the noodles, swallowing them to hastily as a result of his surprise. _IDIOT_ he thought as he was choking, Winry patted him on the back roughly, trying to get him to hack up the food that was killing him.

**Part 2: Malthorne Forest**

"Crap!" Marcus yelled out in a ragged breathe as he ran through Malthorne Forest frantically. He pushed past numerous bushes and around trees, the branches scratching him here and there. A stream of purplish needles struck the tree to the right of him causing him to yelp in surprise. Poison Sting." They just don't let up!" He yelled , turning as he ran sending a volley of fiery ember bolts towards a trio of ariado's that have been hounding after him for the last thirty minutes. There was a howl of pain followed by another barrage of the Bugs' Poison Sting

"Why in the name of Arceus are they so hostile, it's not like I was trying to steal their crap or anything!" He asked himself, turning forward again so he could see where he was running. He ducked low, barely avoiding a thick tree branch that would have sent him sprawling. The poor chimchar had no chance of knowing that he had stumbled upon the ariado's mating grounds, he hadn't seen any signs.

Marcus continued to run, taking a turn every here and there to try and throw the ariado's off track, but they were relentless. In reality they were leading him to a dead end, a strategy they had done so many times before to deal with intruders.

"Crap!" Marcus repeated as he ran into an area of the forest that was surrounded by deep bushes and thick trees, all of which were plastered and decorated with the Ariado's web. " Can't be a dead end, there's no way my luck is that bad." He groaned in annoyance, smacking himself in the forehead for his lack of direction. His ears perked up as he heard the bushes rustle, his eyes squinting tightly so that he could make out the three ariados in the dark woods.

"Intruder! Intruder! He's come to burn our homes and harm our loved ones" One of the ariados on the right hissed in disgust, taking three steps towards the Chimchar.

"Interloper! Why have you come!?" Another one to the left demanded to know, his dangerous intent clear in his eyes.

"Meddler of the rites! You've ruined the season!" The middle bug snarled in a rage, moving up two steps.

"Come on guys, there's no need to get violent. I was just lost is all! Besides, your the ones who decided to chase me!" Marcus retorted with his hands held up to his chest defensively, he had an innocent yet weary smile, that suggested he was not comfortable with the overall situation.

"Liar! "Shouted one

"Deceiver! "Yelled another

"Scoundrel!" The final one finished the string of rather annoying insults.

"Yeah, I can see where this is going." Marcus sighed in annoyance, setting his supply satchel to the side. Moving his hands into a defensive stance, one palm held in front of the other, he said "I'll only ask you all to back off, I don't want to hurt any of you." The fire at his back burning brightly. "Last chance." He warned

All three of them glanced at one another, each giving a nod before they all charged forward as one. The one on the left brought up its head, taking a deep breath before using poison sting, a stream of purple needles blasting outwards at him. On his right, another of the Ariado's eyes were glowing a dark black before twin arcs of violet lightning lanced forward at him, Night Shade. The center Ariados was much more direct, he rushed forward, faster than anticipated and swung at Marcus with one of its legs, going for a sucker punch to his stomach.

Marcus braced himself, digging his pawed feet into the floor as he brought up his hands and grabbed onto the side of the charging Ariado's arm. Adding it's momentum to his own, he spun around , Ariados in his grip and threw the Spider in the direction of its Comrade who had fired the Night Shade. The flying Ariados took the brunt of the Night Shade before crashing onto his companion, sending him and his aim careening to the side.

There was still the Poison Sting to worry about, so he ducked low, the hail of needles flying over him harmlessly. In response, he inhaled a breathe of his own before firing a flurry of ember bolts at the Ariados. The bug screamed in pain as the barrage of fire balls struck him, the move super-effective. The Long Leg Pokemon crumpled to the ground, knocked out

"Well that was eas- Ho ARCEUS" His words were cut short as a string of web shot outwards and wrapped around his hands. He turned to see the two Ariados he had originally dealt with had recovered, one of them had its mouth full, the web originating from its maw." That's just gross." He shuddered in disgust side stepping the other Ariados tried to catch him with a second string shot line. He tugged on the line trying to get off but instead was pulled off his feet and into the air, right towards the two Ariados.

Think of something genius! His mind urged him as he was swept through the air. Taking another breathe, he fired another salvo of ember bolts at the two and at the web, causing it to snap and for him to land in between the two enraged Pokémon. " Uhhh...I don't suppose now would be a bad time to reconsider talking this out?" He suggested, not expecting much of a result. The one to his right charged in for another sucker punch. Marcus simply stepped back, letting him fly right past him and smashing the punch into his comrade, causing him to collapse to the ground, also unconscious.

"Brother! Forgive me!" He shouted at his unconscious sibling, futilely urging him to get up with several nudges from his legs.

"Don't let your guard down!" A voice came from behind, the bug turned around only to have a elbow smash down onto his head, causing him to black out, legs spread out as he fell.

"Bug Brains." He stated to them angrily, wiping away the remaining webbing on the head of one of the bugs. He went for his bag, pulling it over when something grabbed his leg. Instinctively, he smashed his foot into the struggling bug's head, knocking it out again." I warned all of you, don't forget that." He pointed at them, knowing they couldn't hear him.

Walking past the comatose Arachnids, Marcus dug through his bag looking for something to eat. After a few seconds of searching, he pulled out a small chocolate bar. Unwrapping it, he tore out a huge chunk of the chocolate as he walked through the forest now, his blazing tail, illuminating his surroundings.

"Well as long as I'm careful and keep my eyes open, I shouldn't run into any trouble." He spoke aloud to no one in particular, he really wished he had listened to Tatsuo at this point...and that he had remembered to bring his map. Winry was going to kill him for that. He gulped, imagining the pain she was going to inflict on him.


	5. Reaching Ghota

**Prelude:**

"Don't you know it's not safe to travel through the forest at night kid? Especially during this time of the year!" The Forest Ranger scolded Marcus, wagging his finger at the chimchar in annoyance. The Ranger was a rather stocky built granbull named William, a belt with many pouches wrapped around his waist, who had been tracking an intruder in the area for the last three hours." It's the Ariados mating season!, they'll attack anything that isn't a bug type!" He continued with his reprimand the young one.

The three Ariados he had knocked into unconscious earlier "Well that certainly explains why they weren't in their right mind." Marcus thought to himself, sting the Ranger's shouting to the back of his mind. At least, he believed he was thinking to himself, the voice must have came out as a low whisper as the granbull's ears perked up slightly.

"What was that boy? Speak up!" William commanded Marcus, his hearing much better then he was given credit for. His ears were large for a reason after all.

"Uh..." Was all that Marcus could manage to say at first. _Crap._ He thought , rebuking himself consciously." I asked how I was supposed to know that? It's not like there were any signs or warnings!" He finally mustered a good enough excuse, for the most part.

" THERE ARE SIGNS! THEY'RE POSTED AT THE ENTRANCE WALKWAY! DIDN'T YOU GO THROUGH THE FOREST ENTRY POINT!?" William shouted right into his face, spittle casted everywhere, including his face. Marcus, after wiping away his face clear of William's slobber, gave a shrug that suggested he had no idea what the granbull was going on about.

"Honestly Mr. Ranger, I didn't even know there was an entry point...or rangers...heh..." He scratched the back of his head innocently, the flames at his back dim. His response was met with a quick punch to the top of his head, that caused him to shout in pain."Ow! Why did you hit me?!" _Honestly?! Why and how do they always manage to hit my head on the same spot every time?! At this rate, it'll be a permanent bruise! _He thought in frustration, rubbing the bruise gently to make the pain fade away faster.

_" BECAUSE EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW! COMMON SENSE SHOULD TELL YOU NOT TO GO THROUGH HERE AT NIGHT! IT'S DANGEROUS!" _William roared, pulling out a small note pad from one of his belt's pouches and a pen from another. Grunting in anger, he started to write something on the pad and then tore out a piece of paper and handed it to Marcus.

Swiping it from the granbull's grasp, Marcus swiftly read the paper." What is this?! A Two-Hundred and Fifty Dollar fine for trespassing?! That's ridiculous!" The Chimchar shouted in a mixture of surprise and anger, the once dim-fire at his back igniting as if in response to his emotions.

"That's the law! Deal with it!" William snorted, folding his arms, as if expecting Marcus to pay the money now.

"Don't you think this is a little high? I mean come on! I don't even have that much money on me!" Moaning, Marcus dug through his satchel bag looking for his wallet.

"Then you'll need to simply pay with whatever you have now." The Ranger insisted, his foot tapping the ground expectantly.

"I've got about fifty-five dollars on me which isn't much, unless you want the three chocolate bars I brought." The Chimchar held out what he had. The Granbull snatched it off hand immediately, stuffing the money into one of his pouches and devouring the three chocolate bars whole, wrappers and all. Marcus's eye twitched in a feeling of disgust.

"You're supposed to unwra-...you know what never mind. Am I clear now?" He asked, just wanting to be done with this entire debacle. The Ranger nodded his head." What? Really? But that wasn't even of the money I needed to pay.."

"While in most cases I'd bring you in since you weren't able to pay, the Chocolate made up for it. Being out here, I don't get to have much sweets from out there..." The Granbull answered with another nod of his head, arms still folded.

_Oh for the love of...The Ariados aren't the only bug-brains around here! _Marcus's fist were clenched in annoyance but he took a deep breathe to calm himself before his anger made him do something else stupid.

"Now that that matter is cleared, we better move and get you out of this forest. You're already pretty deep in, so I may as well get you through to the other side. Are you alright with that?" William's asked, spitting away a wad of chewed wrapper, the paper licked clean.

Marcus simply nodded his head, his eye twitching in disgust once more.

**Ghota, The Next Day, Marcus has exited the forest and manage to enter the Village of Trade Ghota**

" Fire Stones! Water Stones! Thunder Stones! One-Hundred and Fifty Dollars, Super Cheap! Today Only!" Yelled one trader, a Kecleon showing off an assortment of stones at his stand. There was a good chance that he was lying, after all, evolutionary stones were hard to come by and hardly ever sold for under a grand.

"Don't listen to this liar! Come! Come! I've got Scales and Fangs! Dragon Scales, Dragon Fangs! All the like, Come! Come! See for yourself!" Another seller insisted, this time a loudred. Like the other one, his items were probably fake, too rare to be sold in a village like this.

Marcus sighed, shaking his head disapprovingly. This was how it was in Ghota, scammers, liars, cheats and the like, coming through here with their fake merchandise. It was rather destructive to the populace, it took away profit from the venders who were actually selling useful items such as foods, medicines, clothing, and not only that, it left a wake of angry customers out for a fight upon finding their purchased goods were fake. He himself had almost fallen for one of the venders, many years ago when he was around eight. He had come to Ghota with Winry and Tatsuo on one of their supply trips. It was much the same now as it was back then, and someone had tried to give him some strange item simply called a Rare Candy, it was said that it would increase his power. He would have believed something like that to be ludicrous now, but back then he was young and willing to believe anything. It was only until Tatsuo had stepped in did he learn that such items, even if real were for the weak. In the end he had received a lecture about relying on true strength that ended with him admiring his uncle even more...and a large bag of jaw breakers that had him visiting a dentist a month later.

He cringed at the memories but still managed to smile. He looked from side to side, taking in the sights of the town as he entered the decent areas. The food market was abuzz with life, dozens of pokemon attending a smourgis board of vender stands. He sighed happily hearing the voices of venders selling berries, fruits, vegetables and other items that people actually needed.

"Complimentary chocolate, good sir?" A Slakoth offered, holding a tray of milk chocolate that almost made him drool. His own had been taken by that ranger,

"I'll take one, thank you." He accepted with a toothy grin, taking one of the chocolate bars and nibbled at it slowly, savoring the taste." This is very good." He complimented.

"Thank you! I made it myself." The Slakoth scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at the compliment." Would you like to buy some?! I'll sell them to you for half price." He offered.

"I would, but I recently had to give all of my own money to pay a ranger's fine..." He sighed with a tinge of sadness.

"That's alright then, but why don't you take another one, this ones on me." The Slakoth offered, simply grateful for his politeness and compliment.

"Your kindness is unbound, although perhaps you could help me find someone?" He asked as he took another piece.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a Cacturne. She goes by the name Ariella, perhaps you've heard of her?" The Chimchar inquired, finishing off his first piece of the Slakoth's delicious chocolate bar.

_"_You're looking for old granny Ariella? Yeah I know where she is! She lives in a cabin located on Gumtree hill, right outside the city limits around the Sinzo District! All you have to do just keep heading down this street and take a right and just go down till you reach the gates!" The Slakoth answered, perhaps a bit to excitedly.

"Thank you, although why did you call her Granny?" He asked, brow rising in curiosity.

"It's just something all the residents of the town call her. She's makes medical herbs for the sick and she's been around here for ages, so she's sort of like a granny to all of us. It's just something that stuck and she doesn't seem to mind." The slakoth answered with an honest to goodness smile that suggested fond memories.

"Well how old is she exactly?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you, no one's ever bothered to ask. Although I once saw a picture of her from over sixty five years ago! She looks exactly the same she does now as she did then! Not a wrinkle more! "He held his clawed fingers in a curve around his eyes as if to visualize the wrinkle.

"So she doesn't age?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

" That's weird."

"Oh you have no idea." The Slakoth laughed and Marcus joined him in his humor. After they were done laughing Marcus continued on his trip towards the herbs woman, waving a good bye to the vender.

Forty-five minutes later and Marcus found himself stepping up a large grassy hill. He turned his head over his shoulder to look back at the village, able to see it in all its entirety from the hill's vantage point. Not only the village, but much of the land surrounding it. He could see the four roads leading into and out of Ghota, the surrounding forest, the lake to the east and the Harin Mountains to the North. _It's beautiful _he thought as he continued to climb up the steep hill, panting from the long walk. He almost collapsed as he reached the flat top. What he saw was rather different from what he was expecting. He thought there'd be a cabin surrounded in trees, instead he found a cabin placed over a large bed of sand, a single Gum Tree hanging over the left half." Well then... this is different."


	6. Granny Ariella

"You know, I was expecting something more …antique…." Marcus spoke aloud, unsure if that was the right word to use. Ariella's cabin was rather dull save for the Gumtree to the left of the house and berry bushes clinging to the windows on the right. Upon closer examination of the bushes he could see a host of berries growing from the branches. The green polka dotted skins of aspear berries, the smaller cobalt oran berries, and the spiky red tamato berries were but some of the large array of colorful fruit.

_She must grow her own ingredients _He guessed. It made sense after all . Walking past the bushes , he stepped over the brown floor mat, knocking on the door" Hello! I'm looking for Ariella?" He shouted, hoping the Cacturne was home.

There was no immediate answer and he stood there patiently for several minutes, knocking two more times before finally giving up with a sigh. _She must not be here. _Turning around, he was about to walk back to town when a whining creak resonated in his ears, the door behind him slowly opening.

"Hello there? How may I help you? "Ariella asked. The old Cacturne stood at the doorway, holding onto the door side with both hands. Her voice was dry and Marcus simply wondered if that was from her age or simply the fact she was part cactus. She was rather tall and scrawny for a Cacturne with a hunched posture. Perhaps the strangest thing about her appearance, at least for Marcus, was the fact that her eyes were a dark red, instead of the usual yellow found in most Cacturnes. "Well?"

"Um yes, Tatsuo said that you would be expecting me?" Marcus answered, turning back around to face her. Walking up to the door, he held out his hand to shake hers, attempting to go about introductions as formally as possible.

Instead of shaking his hand though, the old woman surged forward ,faster than expected and wrapped both her arms around Marcus tightly. Her strength was shocking and just as unusual as her speed. It was made even worse by the fact that her arms were covered in thorns. " You've gotten so big Marc! I remember when you were but a wee baby!" She squealed excitedly, hugging him tighter and tighter. _Air! Air! I need air! How is she so strong?1_ He gagged, his lungs feeling like they were going to explode_!_ "I told them to bring you by more! But they always had an excuse!" She went on, noticing his lack of response, she let go, seeing that he was suddenly blue.

"My apologies! I lose control of myself sometimes! You'll have to forgive me!" She laughed patting the wheezing Chimchar, watching as his face slowly returned to its normal hue.

An hour later they sat at a small mahogany wood table in her kitchen, enjoying a drink of lemonade. Marcus held his mug with both hands, taking a small sip." Did you make this yourself?" He asked, appreciating its sweet flavor.

"That I did, grew the lemons myself!" She answered proudly, leaning back on her chair. She sipped at her own mug. "I still can't believe how big you've gotten Marc. I remember when you were still teething. Now your the spitting image of your father!" She stated, fondly reminiscing the memories.

"I can't exactly remember the last time we saw each other. I honestly didn't even know who you were till now." He informed her apologetically, trying not to offend her.

"I'm not surprised! The last time I saw you with your father, you were only around four years old. Eleven years is plenty enough time to forget. Although I kept sending you cards for your birthday."

"I wondered who had sent those" He grinned, appreciating her kindness." If I may ask, how did you know my father and uncle?"

"Ah now that's a tale that brings me back! I met your father and his brother twenty years ago! It was raining real bad that day. I was on my way back from the market place. It was a good day before the rain came in and I had to close shop early." She stopped, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Anyways, I came back up to my cabin and to my surprise there was a Chimchar, a Monferno, and a Buneary waiting for me. The Monferno, your Uncle Tatsuo had gotten into a pretty brutal fight with a Seviper ,if I remember. He was practically on the verge of death after taking a direct hit from a Poison Tail. There was a gash on his back and the open wound had taken in some of the poison. At that time, Ghota's only doctors had been out of town and so the three must have heard tales about my herbs assumed I was the only one able to help!" She stopped again, giving him a chance to take in all of the tale so far.

"Please, continue with the story." He asked, enraptured by her recounting of their first encounter.

"Well, I did what I could and treated Tatsuo to the best of my abilities. I almost thought he was done for, but that boy's determination kept him going through. Luckily, the wound wasn't to deep, but as for the poison, that's where the problem lied. He was bed ridden for three days, eating and drinking nothing but my herbs. Your father and the Buneary , Winry I think her name was, stayed with him all the entire time. On the fourth day, Tatsuo had finally rose, good as new, although a little stiff. Those three kids started calling me a miracle worker." She laughed, amused by such a notion.

"After Tatsuo was all better, I told them my fee and can you believe what they had told me?" She asked .

" They were broke?" Marcus guessed with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's exactly right! They were broke! So to pay off the fees, I told them they had to work for me for one year! Oh the cries of sadness! Tatsuo and your father kept going on and on about their dreams of becoming champion and that they didn't have time to work for a year! Well, they didn't have any money and they didn't want to work? So I told them, if only one of them could beat me in a battle, I'd let them off without a charge." There was a glint in her eye, Marcus could only wonder what secrets to fighting she knew.

"How long did it take one of them to finally beat you?" He asked, betting that it was Tatsuo.

"Three Months. It was Winry who had done me in of all the people! After three months, twenty-two losses and four ties, she had been training herself and managed to learn how to use Drain punch. It was a rough battle I tell you! It came down to our last ounces of pure strength and sheer will! We each only had enough energy for one last move! I went at her with my Needle Arm and she came at me with her newly learned Drain Punch. The effects of those hits on both of us were devastating but in the end, I went down first." Ariella finished with a nod, eyes closed as she visualized her battle once more.

"How did you take losing?" He asked her, knowing that if he had been the one to lose, he would have been crushed.

"How did I take it? I took it wonderfully!" She exclaimed with a large grin on her naturally smiling face.

"Really? Why?" He asked, dumbfounded as to how she could stand it.

"Of course! You see Marc, battling isn't about winning or losing, it's about fighting with your heart and soul! Taking pride in the fact that you can pit yourself against someone else and in the end, no matter who comes out the victor know that both of you had a good time." She spoke with a fiery passion, her hand held out in a fist to make a point." Do you understand?"

"I think so, yes." He nodded, working it out in his mind. In a way it made sense, yet at the same time, he was so use to fighting simply to win ,that it had been all that ever mattered to him.

"Good. Remember that and you'll go a long way." She advised, nodding her head as she did so.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you exactly Ariella?"

"Your dear old uncle asked me the same question the first time we met, this was four days after his "complications. To be honest though, I've lost track of the years. I think I might be somewhere around two-hundred, no maybe two-hundred and thirty, but whose counting , I still feel as fit as a Tauros!" She flexed her arm, causing Marcus to rub his triceps, remembering her fearsome if not, unnatural, strength.

"All chit-chat aside Ariella, Tatsuo sent me here because he said that you had some information to give me and some money for my travel?" He asked her, finally having the chance to bring up the reason why he had come.

"Ah yes. Tatsuo thought it would be to your best interest to know that there is a fighting tournament at the end of this year. "She revealed, getting up from her chair and walking over to a drawer near the oven. She pulled open one of the compartments and started going through a pile of papers, appliances, and several other seemingly useless items before pulling out a small packet bounded in leather.

"A tournament?" Marcus questioned, his interest aroused.

"Yes, the Graia Conference. It's a massive tournament sponsored by several wealthy organizations across six regions. It's a very prestigious event that is attended by only the most elite teams of Pokemon across the world. The best fighters across the world attend this, the winning teams members gain the title of World Champions, and earn a rather large sum of money."

"I could careless about the money! Becoming the world champion! Now that's a goal!" He spoke with great enthusiasm, wanting to know more." How exactly can I gain access to this Conference?"

Walking back to the table, she set the packet on the middle of the table, opening it gently. Spreading it out, she blew away the collected dust, pulling out a small paper from the collection." Well Marc, first you'll need a team of Pokemon." She started.

"How many members in a team?"

"Eight members if you wish to have substitute members if something is wrong with your own, but the minimum number you need is six. That's simply to participate, in order to qualify for the tournament, you'll need eight gym badges."

"Gym Badges?"

"From a Gym Leader."

"Gym Leader?"

"Yes, a Gym Leader. To be honest, I'm surprised your uncle didn't tell you about this sooner. A gym leader is a veteran pokemon fighter with a team of his own. Each Gym Leader is specialized in a specific type. For example the first gym leader in the Khalian Region, the one we live in, is Zane, a Rhydon that leads a team of high specialized rock type fighters. Each of the gyms have a certain set of rules that the challengers must abide by. The gyms are meant to be a way of weeding out the weak as well as offering lessons that further better the challengers that beat them."

"So all I have to do is assemble a team of at least five other pokemon, beat the gym leaders and once done with that, participate in the Graia Conference?"

"Yep, that's about it in a nutshell, but it's no easy task. Khalian is said to have some of the toughest gym leaders, but I don't think that will stop you. Although you have a year before the actual tournament, which gives you twelve months to prepare. The question is though: Can you assemble a team?" She asked, curious to how well his people skills were.

"I think that will be easy enough." He grinned assuredly, wondering to himself where would he was going to find his first member.


	7. New Faces

Featured Characters

Marcus/Chimchar/Student/Traveler

Ariella/ Cacturne/ Herbist

Kirk/ Slakoth/ Food Vender

Felix/Totodile/ Traveler

**Ariella's Cabin**

"Alright Granny, I'm heading out." Marcus informed Ariella as he walked towards the doorway. He had stayed with his old babysitter for two days, learning everything he could on the Graia Conference. Now that he was prepared, it was about time he left.

"And your positive you don't want to stay for a few more nights? It's not like your in a rush or anything." Ariella asked, somewhat pleadingly. The Cacturne hadn't seen Marcus in years, and seeing the young Chimchar now, reminded her so much of his father. _Ah, the memories._

"If everything you've told me about this league is true Ariella, then I sort of am in a rush. I've only got one year to earn eight gym badges." He reminded her, stopping at the door. Turning to her, he scratched the back of his head" Not to mention, I've got to get a team together for said gym battles. Time is the last thing I have."

"Well, I can't argue with your logic. Just remember though, if you need any advice or anything, just head to the nearest phone and call me. I'll always be available." She sighed, walking up to him and bent down, a small necklace in her hands.

"What's that?" Marcus inquired, staring at the trinket. There were three items ringed into the string: A multicolored scale, a small rough black stone that resembled coal, and a tiny yellow shard, cracks running along it's length.

"Just some items that your father sent back to me during his travels. I've been saving them as reminders, but I think that you will have better use for them then me." She answered, wrapping and locking the string around his thin neck.

"So, you think this will give me good luck or something?"

"Something along those lines. Let's just say these little items will give you some good fortune. Of that I have no doubt." She answered with unsettling grin. There was something she wasn't telling him, but he wasn't about to pry.

"Thanks for everything Ariella."

"No need to thank me, but you should tell that uncle of yours that he needs to visit more often."

"I'll be sure to tell him that." He laughed faintly, finishing his farewell with a respectful bow. Instead of returning the gesture, which he hoped she would, she instead of gave him another crushing hug, squeezing the oxygen from his lungs.

"Your gonna go far Marc!" She stated happily.

_Dying! Air! I need air! _He frantically thought, unable to take in the full appreciation of her statement, due to his lack of breath.

**Ghota, Afternoon.**

"Come on, where is he? I know this is the area where I saw that darn Slakoth. " Marcus asked aloud to himself, walking through the streets of Ghota. As always, it was bustling with trade, business, and most importantly of all, buyers. Marcus himself was in search of the Slakoth he had met yesterday, wanting to thank him for his directions once more and to purchase some of his chocolate. The Chimchar had plans to buy at least three bags worth this time, now that he had money of course. The only problem was, Ghota was a bustling trade center and finding the same seller in a single location was almost next to impossible. Sellers always sought out new locations in the early morning, so as to appeal to the buyers who had yet to purchase their merchandise, let alone even see them. Marcus sighed in frustration. "He must have moved his stand to another are-"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" A furious roar sounded through out the air, causing the entire street to go quiet. Despite the silence, moving through the crowd was becoming harder, the Pokemon huddling around each other to watch the spectacle that had garnered their attention. Marcus waded his way through the crowd, gently pushing people aside to see what was going on.

Before the gathered crowd, an enraged Ursaring stood a few scant feet away from a Totodile, whose head was wrapped in a blue bandana. Off to the side was the Slakoth that Marcus had been looking for. Sprawled across the floor, a large gash over his right shoulder, he appeared unconscious. His stand was in ruins, the beams holding up the sign smashed to pieces and the counter board snapped in half.

"For the last time, I told you to get out of my way!" The Ursaring snarled viciously. Marcus was sure that if the bear was not covered in fur, his veins woulds be visible.

"And I told you, I'm not letting you go until you pay for the damages you've caused to this vender's stand and for the merchandise you stole!" The Totodile stated, planting it's foot into the ground.

"Then I'll make you move you damn brat!" Roared Ursaring before he charged forward, the claws on the ends of its hand glowing brightly before it crashed downwards at the Totodile with a Slash attack. The blue crocodile was not to be underestimated though. In one swift move, the Totodile jumped back, avoiding the claws by mere centimeters. The Ursaring's claws slammed into the ground, their intended target no longer, and dug into the dirt.

"Missed." Said the Totodile smartly before it ran forward, leaping onto the Ursaring's arms and surged forward, smashing his rough spiky head into the Ursaring's with a powerful head butt that sent the Hibernator Pokemon stumbling back, rubbing it's bruised head.

"Why you son of a-GAH!" His curse was cut short by a blast of water slamming into it's face with the force of a bullet, causing him to topple to the ground. The Totodile stood over him, arms folded over his chest smugly.

"Yeah yeah, heard it all before." The Big Jaw Pokemon gave a toothy grin.

While everyone else was watching the spectacle, Marcus shuffled along the sides of the crowd towards the Slakoth. Rushing to his side, he lifted his head." Hey! Come on don't you go out on me now." Marcus nudged the vender a little, causing him to stir from his daze.

"Bastard bashed me with a hammer arm and slashed me." He grumbled. He tried to move on his own but winced, his shoulder flaring with pain. "Hnnn" He hissed and Marcus kept him down.

"Hey hey hey, take it easy bud, your in pretty bad shape. Don't move or your going to make that shoulder of yours worse." Digging through his satchel, Marcus dug out a small bottle and shook it." This should ease the pain for now, but we need to get you to a doctor fast." Spraying the potion over the Slakoth's cut, he tucked it back into his bag as soon as it ran dry." Just stay down for now."

"Ah, yeah that did it." The Slakoth whispered softly, the potion acting like a pain killer." Where'd that Totodile go?" The vender asked worriedly, eyes darting from side to side.

"Don't worry about him, he can handle himself. He's finishing up right no-" Before he could finish his sentence, the Totodile flew right past the both of them, slamming into the concrete with a thud. The Ursaring turning on it's side to get up. _He must have kicked him._

"What was that?"Asked the Slakoth, his vision dazed. Everything was a blur to his eyes, and Marcus simply set him against the ruined stand.

"Uh, don't worry about it. Just stay here for now." He ordered as the Totodile rose from the ground groggily. The blue crocodile stumbled towards them, looking at the Slakoth.

"Is he going to be alright?" He asked, his concern evident.

"Yeah , he'll be alright for now, but he needs a doctor." Marcus answered , looking the stranger over." Are you going to be alright though?"

"Meh, I've been through worse. This guys got nothing compared to my pa. Although I'm feeling a little bit dizzy..." With that, he rushed back into the fight, blasting at the Ursaring with another torrent of water.

The bear-like pokemon brought up it's right hand, deflecting the water before sending another slash towards the Totodile, who rolled to the side.

Without needing to consider his next action, Marcus charged into the fray. Jumping into the air, he fired a flurry of fire bolts, blasting away with ember. In response, the Ursaring brought up it's other hand to deflect those as well.

Now forced to deal with two opponents at once, the Ursaring took several steps back to build some distance. Crossing it's arms together, the Ursaring increased it's guard.

Eventually attacks ran dry, barely affecting the bear.

"Thanks for the help, but I didn't ask for it." The Totodile smirked as soon as

"You didn't have too, I just wanted a piece of this guy myself for hurting my friend over there." Marcus returned the smile, bringing his hands into an offensive stance.

"You know that Slakoth personally?"

"Personally? No, I just met him yesterday but he was rather friendly to me. Do you?"

"No, but I came across this brute trying to steal that Slakoth's merchandise, and I wasn't about to let him get away with that."

"Your a good man." Marcus complimented watching as the Ursaring shook off the blows.

"If your both done with your chit-chatting, I'm going to rip you to shreds now!" The Ursaring growled in annoyance. Flexing it's arms, the muscle mass all over the bear's body began to grow. Using Bulk Up, a red field of light began to cover it's body as it's offensive capabilities increased.

"I hope your faster on your feet chimp." The Totodile warned jokingly.

"Don't worry about me, I'd be more worried about those short legs of yours. I'm amazed you can run as fast as you can." Marcus retorted.

"It doesn't matter how fast either of you are, your pathetic attacks aren't nearly strong enough to give me any real damage." The bear promised, his muscles no longer growing.

"We'll see about that fur ball." They both mocked him as one before going into a run at the bear.

Both of the Ursaring's arms began to shine brightly and it slammed it's hands downwards at both of them again, using duel hammer arms.

"To Slow!" Marcus remarked , rolling right under the brute's legs and firing a blast of ember at his back that caused him howl. The Totodile jumped to the side and snapped it's powerful jaws around the Ursaring's right thigh.

"GRAAAAH! GET OFF ME YOU BRAT!" Demanded the Ursaring swiped at the younger pokemon clamped around it's leg but by then the Totodile had jumped backwards again." I'LL KILL YOU!" Snarling, it raised it's hand for another hammer arm. Having completely forgotten about the Chimchar, the Ursaring never saw Marcus's attack. The Chimchar surged forward from behind and flew through the air, smashing his foot against the bear's bleeding thigh with a powerful kick that caused him to collapse. He was on the verge of almost balancing himself when the Totodile's head smashed into his own again with another powerful headbutt that sent him falling back into the ground. Eyes rolling into the back of it's head, the Ursaring went unconscious. The crowd around them went quiet.

"Should have just paid for the damages." The Totodile scolded, not expecting a response.

" Well that ended faster than expected." Marcus commented, walking towards the Totodile, and holding out his hand.

" He was all bark and no bite." The Totodile took Marcus hand in a firm grip and shook.

"I've gotta say: You've got some guts."

" Same to you. What's your name?"

"Marcus, and yours?"

"Call me Felix."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance then Felix." Marcus grinned, before nodding his head at the Ursaring "What should we do about him though?"

Felix waved him off"I don't think he's going anywhere soon, We'll just call the local officers and them pick him up. Right now though we should get that Slakoth some help."

"Crap!" Marcus flailed, eyes widened in shock." I forgot all about him. Come on we gotta get him to a doctor fast!" Marcus scurried off to help up the Slakoth.

"Let's go then!" Felix urged, running to the Slakoth's side.

**Belroa Hospital, Eight Hours Later.**

" I can't even begin to figure out how to express my gratitude. I am forever in both of your debts." The Slakoth uttered his thanks again, nodding to both of them in turn gratitude. The Slakoth, whose name they finally figured out was Kirk, sat at one end of the circular lunch table within the Hospital's cafeteria. His chest was wrapped in bandages, his arm in a splint that hung from his neck. Sitting to his left and right respectively were Marcus and Felix. Together, the three had enjoyed dinner together, going over the events that had transpired and familiarizing themselves with one another.

"For the last time Kirk: You don't need to repay us. We were just helping out a friend in need." Marcus told the Slakoth in between each bite of his sandwich.

" Chimp's right, we were just doing a service. We couldn't let that punk just get away." Felix agreed, eating a spoon full of his noodle soup.

Kirk waved off their words with his good arms." Enough with the modesty. Regardless of what you say, I owe you both. Not only did you stop that Ursaring from getting away with half of my store, but you beat him! Then you brought me all the way here. To make it up to both you, I'll give you anything from the store any time you visit. Any food or treat you want is on me for the next three years." Kirk nodded, thinking that the offer was acceptable.

"Well I guess since we can't stop you." Marcus laughed a bit.

"I've gotta say Marcus, your pretty fast on those feet of yours. And let's not forget the strength of that kick of yours." Felix complimented before taking a drink from his soda.

" Well, if it weren't for that bite of yours, the kick would have been useless, and that headbutt of yours, well there's nothing that hasn't already been said." Marcus replied with one of his own.

"I only wish I hadn't blacked out. I would have loved to see that Ursaring knocked down a few pegs." Sighed Kirk.

"You didn't miss much." Marcus patted the Slakoth's shoulder to comfort him.

" Aside from all of today's madness, did you manage to find Ariella Marcus?" Kirk asked, drinking some of his coffee.

"That I did, thanks for asking."

"Get your herbs?"

"Oh I didn't go for herbs, my Uncle sent me there to get some information." The Chimchar corrected.

"What kind of information?" Felix pried.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"Does it look like we're going anywhere any time soon?" Felix pointed out, gesturing his hand towards Slakoth and reminding him they were in a hospital.

"Point taken." Marcus gave in. He spent the next thirty minutes explaining to them about his Uncle and how he was on a journey. He went into detail as he discussed his goal to compete in the Graia Conference and his plans on becoming champion. Then he elaborated on how the gyms operated and what was required to participate. Kirk nodded his head, familiar with the Graia Conference, Felix simply nodded, interested in the idea.

"And that's basically it. I'm gonna assemble a team and conquer this league. And then I'll be the world champion." Marcus stated with his fist held high, fire in his eyes.

"I think that's easier said than done Marcus." Kirk laughed, scratching an itch at the top of his head.

"Your telling me, the hardest part is going to be getting a team together." The Chimchar sighed, crossing his arms . "The problem is, I don't even know where I'd start to find a member."

"Hmmm."Kirk hummed, closing his eyes as he though, trying to help figure out a good place to look. It was quiet for a few more seconds as they thought before Felix finally spoke.

"I'll join your team."

" You will?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because, your not the only one who wants to get stronger. After listening to that story, you've got me hooked, and now I want to be a champion too." Felix chuckled, the same glint in his eye that Marcus had.

"If that's the case, I'll be happy to have you." Marcus grinned triumphantly, ecstatic about getting his first team mate.

"And I'll be more than happy to join." Felix held out his hand, which Marcus grabbed in another firm grip. They stared into each others eyes, starting what would eventually be a long-lasting friendship.


	8. The Settled Path

**Featured Pokemon:**

**Sister Liliana/ Espeon/ Seer of House Celestine**

**Sister Ashley/ Eevee/ Novice of House Celestine**

**Brother Nathan/ Leafeon/ Guard of House Celestine**

**Marcus/ Chimchar/ Trainer**

**Felix/ Totodile/ Trainer**

**House of Celestine, Early Morning**

"Your fate has been decided sister." Liliana spoke, her soft voice coming out in a gentle a whisper. The Espeon sat upon a soft linen pillow, her hind legs resting on the soft cushion while her forelegs kept her upright. Standing before the Sun Pokemon was a small Eevee, her head bowed low in deference to Liliana. Liliana raised her right paw, pressing it against the young Eevee's forehead. "You will walk the Path of the Seer. The fates have deemed it so." She revealed to the young Eevee. Despite her soothing voice and friendly aura, the Eevee cringed. Her name was Ashley, and she never thought she would hear those words; she hoped she never would.

"B-but Sister Liliana...I'm not ready for such a path! Surely there must be some mistake..." The young Eevee pleaded, hoping that the Espeon was wrong. She was a brawler after all! She was defined by her fiery attitude, her quirky humor, and her never back down attitude. She always saw herself taking the path of the Warrior, to choose the fire stone and evolve into a Flareon. "There has to be..."

"My abilities, and those of the other Seers, to decipher the future have always been nothing but precise. Now that Sister Lana has passed onto the next world, a new Umbreon is vital to the continued prosperity of the House Celestine." Liliana assured her.

"I don't think I am ready though Sister, I have none of the traits demonstrated by a Seer."

"This is true Ashley, you are reckless, hot-headed, and mischievous, but these traits can be overcome given time. Upon ascendance, you will become a new person. Wise, Agile, Patiences, everything needed to be one of the seers."

"But...I like who I am now...is there no other wa-"

"You would argue against the path set by fate, interpreted by a Seer?" Liliana cut her reply short, rising to all fours. She stood at her full height, towering over the Eevee.

Ashley sighed" No, Sister Liliana." She bowed once more in respect" I dare not do so. My apologies." She relented, her words stained by bitterness. She rose as well, standing at Liliana's side.

"I know these are not the words you wanted hear Ashley, but we must all follow the paths that are set for us." Liliana patted the top of her head before moving towards the room door." Now come, it is almost time for dinner, and we would not want to miss out on the opening dishes."

"As you wish sister..." She walked in step behind Liliana, her head facing the ground. This was not the future she wanted.

**Route 30, Early Morning**

"All I'm saying Marcus, is that it wouldn't hurt to think about who you want in your team." Felix advised, bringing up the topic again after Marcus had tried to bury it in mindless chatter. It had been three days since they had left Ghota. Since then they had discussed many subjects: Their fighting styles, their regions of birth, why they wanted to be champions. Marcus had learned that Felix was more brawler then martial artist, dealing savage punches and brutal headbutts where as he sending precise jabs and kicks and strategic thrust of his palms. Felix had learned that Marcus had been born in Khalia, while Felix himself revealed that he was from Ryarus. Marcus learned that Felix wanted to become a champion to make his father proud, where as Marcus wanted to get stronger.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it Felix? Weren't you satisfied with my previous answer?" Marcus replied with a foolish grin.

"To be frank chimp, No; I'm not." Felix groaned, annoyed by the Chimchar's casual dismissal of his words." You told me you wanted a team of the best fighters around. That's not very specific nor easily obtained. You should consider screening some possible candidates whenever we get to the next town."

"And how's that going to work exactly? We offer them money in exchange for their services? I don't want hired workers, Felix. What I want is a team of like minded individuals. People who want to follow their dreams and become the best of the best." Marcus reminded Felix, his grin widening.

"That's not exactly easy to find Marcus." Felix groaned again, holding his hand to his forehead impatiently.

"I know Felix, but you've got to trust me. Have faith, alright?" Marcus turned

"I'll try, but do you at least have an idea of what type of fighters you want on this team?"

"I was thinking an electric type, a ground type, a flying type, a grass type, but most importantly..." He cut off purposely, letting the last part hang in the air for Felix to figure out.

"Most importantly? What? "Felix would have raised a brow if he had one, unable to figure out what Marcus wanted.

"Another fire-type." Marcus answered with a nod.

"Why? Doesn't that seem a bit repetitive? Your already a fire-type, why do we need another?" The Totodile inquired, unable to figure out Marcus's logic." Don't you think we would be better off with an ice-type?"

"But fire-types beat ice-types." Marcus pointed out

"That's true but ice-types beat ground, grass, flying, and dragon types." Felix countered, trying to outweigh Marcus's arguments.

"Meh, you've got a good point, but we'll settle this another time." The Chimchar ended the conversation with a slight chuckle, enjoying the Totodile's angry glare. "Anyways, any idea how long it will take us to get to our first gym?"

"Your going to give me a head ache; you know that right?" Felix grumbled, digging through his own bag for his map. After a few seconds of searching, he pulled out his own map. Marcus thought back to the map he had forgotten, wondering if Winry and Tatsuo had figured out that he had left it. Unfolding the map, he stopped walking to read.

Marcus did the same, looking over Felix's shoulder to look at the map alongside him." Well?"

"Just hold your horses. It says here the closest gym is in Viotris Town, home of Crucias, a Grass Type Gym Leader. Between where we are now and there, it's gotta be five days by vehicle which means at least ten by foot..." He was interrupted by a groan from Marcus, the Chimchar annoyed by the estimated time." Luckily for us though, there's a small settlement only a few hours ahead where we can take a day to rest. The town of Eriford. It's supposed to be a tourist hotspot and a stop for travelers."

"What's so special about it?"

"Well the town itself isn't anything special, but there is a rather large mansion, The House of Celestine, that's inhabited by a group of warriors and priest called the 'Eterna Guardia' that supposedly guard some rare treasure."

"Eterna Guardia?" Marcus raised a brow, finding the title strange.

"That's right, supposed to be a group of Eevees and all of their evolutions. They've been around for generations keeping watch over the place."

"And how do you know all of this exactly?"

"Well, when we were in Ghota waiting for Kirk's injuries to heal. I walked around the market gathering any essentials..." He started rolling the map up and swat Marcus away with it" and while I was doing that, I overheard some Kecleons talking about it. Of course, you can never exactly trust a Kecleon's word, so everything they said could just be nonsense, but whether it is true or not should not change the fact that we're stopping by too rest."

"You'll get no argument from me on that part." Marcus grinned again, once more pacing forward on the path. Felix following close behind."So how long until we reach Eriford?"

"We'll if we keep at this pace, I'd say maybe three hours?" Felix guessed with a shrug, stowing the map away.

"That's too long! Let's hurry up!" Marcus urged, starting to transition into a run.

"Wait! If you run now your going to tire yourself out before we even reach the place!" Felix yelled, running after him.

**House of Celestine, Late Afternoon.**

"And your sure that you deciphered the threads correctly?" Nathan asked, the Leafon standing besides Liliana as they watched Ashley trod off towards Eriford to pick up supplies from the mansion balcony.

The Espeon turned her head towards Nathan, showing off her ever gentle smile."Is that doubt I sense Nathan I always thought you were one of the most avid believers?" She held her left paw to her mouth, giving a small laugh.

"It's not that I have doubt in your abilities, but 'hers' on the other hand; well, she's another story altogether." He gestured towards Ashley, who was becoming smaller and smaller as the distance between them increased, with a nod of his head."She's the last person you'd expect to be a Seer. I always thought she would take the path of the fighter. Her personality fits that role much more suitably."

"That is what we all thought, but fate has other plans. Despite her protest, she has the potential to make a talented Umbreon, as long as her passion for fighting can be tempered towards defining. Aside from what fate has told us though, we need a new Umbreon for the Circle desperately, since Lana has passed..." She didn't finish the rest of the statement, pausing to remember her dear sister. She looked at Pallis with a hopeful expression "Is...there any news or update on what happened?"

He frowned, shaking his head." Sadly not sister, it's like she disappeared off the face of the planet. There's no sign of struggle in her chambers, no tracks, no evidences as to where she might have gone, and no scent that Brother Rafial and Ducard could track."

She sighed, not pleased by the answer. If Rafial and Ducard, two of the houses best trackers and Jolteons no less couldn't find a clue, finding the answer to what happened would be all the harder. She was thankful for their efforts though.

Deciding it would be better to change the subject to something less depressing, she looked outwards over the balcony, Ashley no longer visible. The sun highlighted her bright violet skin and gave it a brilliant shine that Nathan thought beautiful." I think things are going to become interesting in a few hours."

"Really? And you base that fact upon what? Another prediction?"

"In fact yes. We're going to have some guest over for dinner when Ashley comes back."

"Guest? Any idea who?"

"No, but I know that there will be two of them. And one of them will be just as hot-headed as Ashley." She chuckled at the thought. Nathan rolled his eyes, finding that hard to believe.

"Any other predictions today?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." She leaned forward and gave Nathan a kiss on the cheek, causing the Leafeon cheeks to a turn a dark red, and he was about to say something but she had already walked back inside. He held his paw to the cheek she had just kissed and smiled faintly.


	9. An Ounce of Luck

**Eriford, Evening**

"I'm sorry boys, but we're out of rooms for the night. Last one was taken by a pair of Sneasels only two hours before you." The Graveller, at the lobby desk informed. From his chair, he looked down at the Chimchar and Totodile that had entered the hotel, panting exhaustively none the less, asking for a room to stay in. They both sighed, still panting.

"Thanks anyway, sir. "Marcus thanked with a bow before turning to leave. His chest was beating due to exhaustion from running for the last hour. _Should __ha__ve listened to Felix _He thought.

Felix stayed behind for a moment, looking up at the Graveller" Do you know if there's another place where we could lodge in for the night?" He asked.

The Graveller, held his upper right hand to his chin, rubbing the craggy surface."Most of the places are packed around this time of the year, what with the holidays and upcoming fireworks festival. Hmmm" The desk worker hummed, his lower hands pulling open a drawer on the desk. Rummaging through, he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and went about writing." If I had to say, your best bet at getting any form of rest tonight would be at Havorn's Inn." He suggested, handing the paper with the name and directions to the place to the Totodile." It's a pretty cozy place, offers breakfast, lunch, dinner and and it's getting a rather large bar."

"Well, drinking is the last thing on our mind, but we'll check it out. Thank you very much mister." The Totodile smiled, before turning to follow Marcus.

"I hope you both find a place!" The Graveller bid them good luck with a wave, which they returned before leaving the building.

Catching up to the Chimchar, Felix handed him the directions" Lets pass by and see if we can get lucky. I'm not much for sleeping outside again."

"You and me both. Although, it could be worse." The Chimchar replied, taking the paper and reading the direction.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, we could get mugged." Marcus smirked, following the directions on the sheet.

"Don't say that." Felix grumbled, causing Marcus to snicker. In return, Felix punched him in the arm roughly, which caused the simian to laugh again.

"I was kidding, Loosen up. So what do you think this Inn is going to be like? Or Havorn himself?" Marcus asked curiously.

"I can only imagine that it will be full of...colorful... characters. As for Havorn himself, he's probably some some brute who loves to drink." Felix expressed his opinions, no matter how pessimistic they where.

"Have you ever considered being optimistic?"

"Have I been wrong so far?" Felix countered smartly.

Marcus didn't reply, simply looking away and whistling as though he hadn't heard Felix at all.

"My point exactly. You should trust my advice. It'll save you a lot of trouble." Felix told him with a nod that Marcus simply waved off.

_Thirty Minutes Later..._

"Well..for once it looked like you were wrong Felix." Marcus grinned, shoving the paper inside his bag. He patted Felix on the back before stepping into the Inn. For once the Totodile's intuition had been wrong. The Inn was smaller than expected but it was in no way, a brooding place for brutes and other colorful folk. It wasn't even that loud. The Inn was packed with Pokemon of probably every region, and every booth, chair and table had been taken. There were visitors from Daria, Including a large Darmanitan, A Maractus, and even a Deino. From Ryarus, he could spot an Ampharos, an Aipom and even a Murkrow. There were a couple of tourist from Herona and Ionoa: A Rhydon, A Breloom, a Torkoal, and an Elecatbuzz. There was a surprising lack of Khalian residents, and he could only spot a Prinplup and a Glameow.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, participating in small talk and enjoying their beverages. There was even a small jazz band consisting of a Kricketune that rubbed his Scythes together making the sounds of a guitar, Three Illumise acting as a Chorus, a piano playing Drowsee, a Riolu that played the trumpet, a Dusclops skilled with the Sax, and a Mawile as their main singer.

"Don't get used to it." Felix wagged a finger at Marcus, walking ahead of him towards the Inn's bar area, Marcus following in tow." Let's just pray that they've got some rooms for us. Otherwise we'll be sleeping out in the streets, tonight."

"Don't worry so much Felix, I'm sure we'll be able to get a roo-" Marcus's encouraging words were cut short, the Bartender, a Mr. Mime, held a small Microphone to his lips.

"Attention everyone, we are no longer have any available rooms for the night. The Bar will remain open until midnight as well as all of our services."He relayed the information, his Ledian assistants flying past him to put a sign on the door that restated his very words.

"Damn it!" Both Marcus and Felix cursed together, no longer bothering to walk to the bar. Turning to walk back to the door, everyone in the room turned their eyes towards the two kids with the fowl mouths. Marcus and Felix said nothing more and rushed out of the building. Marcus was in such a rush, he didn't have time to stop himself from crashing into the Eevee that was walking in. The Eevee jumped in surprise, causing Marcus to smack his head into hers, their foreheads butting roughly. They both fell to the floor with a simultaneous "OW!"

Felix stood over both of them, helping each of them." Are you both alright?" he asked with concern. Dusting off Marcus's fur, and helping the young Eevee with her dropped sack.

"My apologies, I should have been paying attention." Marcus apologized hastily, rubbing his bruised forehead.

"It was completely my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." The Eevee apologized as well, unwilling to let him take the blame. She pawed at her own forehead, wincing at the pain.

"No, no It was completely my fault. I was angry and shouldn't have rushed out the door like that." Marcus insisted.

"He's right. We were both a bit mad, after all, we're effectively unsettled for the night." Felix groaned. Both of his arms were crossed in anger.

"You've got no where to stay?" The Eevee questioned, her sudden concern leaving Marcus and Felix befuddled.

"That's right. Every inn, hotel and tavern is packed for the night. We've been having some bad luck since we got here." Marcus answered with a shrug.

"You poor boys." The Eevee said, her concern growing for the both of them." Why don't you both come with me to my home? It's pretty large and we've got some spare rooms." She offered with a friendly smile.

"That would be great!" Marcus answered immediately with a boyish groan.

"Now hold on a minute..." Felix interrupted, pushing Marcus aside."Now, we're grateful for the offer, but I'm a little confused by it. After all, we're just two random strangers that you just happened to bump into, literally I might add, and your inviting us to just stay at your home? You'll have to forgive me if that sounds a little sketchy." Felix questioned, his skepticism evident.

"You have a valid point sir, but it's my duty and obligation as a novice-sister of the House of Celestine, to help out those in need, no matter the cost." The Eevee answered with an honest bow, returning Marcus's.

"Your from the House of Celestine?"Felix asked suspiciously, hesitant to the validity of her answer."The House of Celestine that supposedly guards over some grand treasure, inhabited by nothing but Eevees and all of their evolutionary types?"

"That's about it in a nutshell." She would have shrugged.

"That works for me." Marcus said." A place to stay is all we can ask for, and she is offering. We don't exactly have a lot of options Felix." He reminded the Totodile.

"Well, that is true. I guess we'll be staying with you for the night Ashley. "Felix complied" And your sure the others won't have a problem with us staying for the night?" Felix complied, stretching his legs in anticipation of the walk ahead.

"Well alright then. Let me just head into the Inn and pick up something for Brother Nathan, and then we can head back to my place."With that, she walked past the both of them and into the bar. Marcus and Felix watched her as she stepped through and then back to one another.

"I've got a good feeling about this." Marcus said confidently, hold up his hand to high five the Totodile.

"Just try to act on your best behavior when we get there." Felix advised, leaving Marcus's hand hanging there.

_Two Hours and a long walk later..._

"This is the House of Celestine?" Marcus asked in awe, dumbfounded by the massive size of the two story red brick mansion before them. The home was huge, three times the size of even Tatsuo's Dojo. The lawn around it was laid about with fertile green grass, a small Dragonair Fountain off to the side. They had walked up a marble walkway onto the home and now stood before the large cherry wood doors." This isn't a house, this is practically a resort!" Marcus awed.

"It's a lot bigger than I expected.."Felix mumbled, sharing Marcus's amazement at the sheer size alone.

"Well, we do have a rather large family here, several of them in fact..."Ashley reasoned, stepping in through the doors and into her homes.

"How many families exactly?" Felix pondered

"Four..."She answered with an shy grin, leading them to the living room. The House was bustling with work, play, and excitement as always. Ledians and Venonat servants went about listening to the Eevee Families orders, numerous eevees younger than Ashley herself were spread about playing games, conversing, learning. Several Eeveelotuons were spotted, two Flareons, a Vaporeon, and three Jolteons were encountered on their way. They had all received stares from the home's inhabitants.

Right as they entered the living room, Ashley directed them towards a couch where they could wait. Before she had a chance to fetch one of the older members though, a voice called out from the hall.

"Welcome back Ashley. I can see you've brought some friends over?" It inquired, it was a soft and elegant voice. Ashley quickly recognized it and bowed her head to the floor" Sister Liliana." She greeted.

The Espeon strode into the room, standing before the kneeling Eevee. She tapped her paw against Ashley's forehead" No need to be so formal in front of our guest." She smiled, looking over to THE Totodile and Chimchar.

"I should have called earlier to let you know Sister Liliana." Ashley apologized hastily, not wanting to displease the Espeon. Liliana brought her paw to her mouth, giving a small laugh." No need to worry. I'm sure you have your reasons. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that supper will be ready in a few minutes. Why don't you show..."She trailed off, looking at the both of them again, expecting them to introduce themselves.

"Uh, apologies, my Name is Marcus." Marcus said swiftly, giving a respectful bow.

"And I'm Felix." The Totodile introduced himself with a nod of his head." An honor to make your acquaintance."

"And it's a pleasure to make yours." Liliana replied bowing her own head in formal introduction. She rose, looking back to the young Eevee" Why don't you show Marcus and Felix to the guest chambers and then we can get together and eat."

"I'll do that right away Sister Liliana." Ashley nodded, motioning for the guest to follow her. They quickly followed.


End file.
